The Ninth Symposium on Neutron Dosimetry is being organized to provide a forum for information exchange among experts in radiological physics, radiation therapy, radiobiology, radiation protection and other studies involving neutrons, In addition, the dosimetry of other nuclear particles used in radiation therapy and radiobiology will be addressed. The proceeding of the symposium will be published in an international scientific journal within one year after the symposium. The venue of the symposium is the Delft University of Technology in Delft, The Netherlands. The objective of this project is to provide support for the travel of U.S. investigators to the symposium. Primary financial support for the symposium is being requested from the European Commission, Research Directorate-General. The Executive Scientific Committee and the International Program Committee for the symposium will select several U.S. investigators to make keynote presentations on the state-of-the-art in their respective fields. Awards will also be made to support the travel of several young U.S. investigators, providing them with an opportunity to interact with many international experts. The goal of this project is to help disseminate the results of U.S. research and to encourage interactions among U.S. researchers and those from other countries. The research results to be presented at the symposium will focus on the safe use of neutron radiation in health care and health protection.